degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade)/Predictions.
THESE ARE JUST A FEW PREDICTIONS Sav Bhandari: Sav will start a fling with Keke Palmer, as we all know from the promos, and once she falls for him Sav will start to think that anything is possible and will start to mess around with the rules a bit and get himself into trouble. Holly J. Sinclair: Holly J. will most likely overcome the troubles that her kidney has given her. Holly J. will take over as "temporary student body president" after Sav is removed from the position. Holly J. will also be tempted to throw herself into another relationship with Declan. Anya MacPherson: Anya will turn 18 and Dr. Chris and her will become involved again and apparently, due to the promo where she is falling down, Anya could be the one that gets involved with coke. But, due to the fact that she appeared to be on a date with Dr. Chris, he could possibly get her drunk and they sleep together, this henceforth proves who Holly J. was stating "That Bastard!" was. Riley Stavros: Riley, whom will reveal all to his father, who by the way is in denial that his son is gay. Riley will take on having to pretend he is straight and fake date the rumored Athena to keep his family's "Appearance" up. Riley will most likely move out, due to the fact his parents can't accept who he is. Fiona Coyne: Fiona, due to a lot of promos, and the opening sequen will be come involved with Eli, "Screen Play" wise, she will probably become one of his friends and Fiona will receive her first female-love interest. I think Fiona may be the one that is confronted with coke, due to the fact that her love interest is a model, it may not happen, but this is Degrassi. Zane Park: Zane, may a somewhat of a major role before exiting the show permanently. Zane will still be involved with Riley, but will learn that Riley won't take his advice, so Zane decides to take a hike for a while, but who knows he and Riley may patch things up. Chantay Black: Chantay will be the go-to-gal, always giving away her advice, sometimes I feel like she was always the only "stable" character on the show, never having out-of-the-ordinary drama happen to her. Chantay will try to leave her mark on the school as much as possible before she leaves. Eli Goldsworthy: Eli, whom will cut off all of his feelings for Clare, or will try to, will focus more on the play and new girl Imogen, whom he feels reminds him of Clare, although he won't admit it. Eli could be Schizophrenic, just a suggestion. Eli may slip up and call Imogen "Clare" when push comes to shove. Drew Torres: Drew, judging from promos, will be the only thing standing in Bianca's ex-boyfriend's way of getting to her, Drew will get jumped and will most likely have to shoot someone. He will later get out of his relationship with Bianca and will start to go for something else, new girl Katie. Bianca DeSousa: Bianca, whom will be stalked by her ex, Anson and will go through a breakup with Drew. Bianca will move on to the next best thing, which could be Owen and the two could get into lots of trouble. Marisol Lewis: Marisol will become the scorn in Jenna's side and the girl of KC's dreams. Marisol will work at little miss steaks, due to promos. Marisol will soon start to flirt and will be the one KC cheats on Jenna with, but the jokes on her because KC will choose Jenna, and she won't be to happy about it and exploits KC for what he truly is...a cheater. Owen Milligan: Owen will become the next to get involve with Bianca and her drama, and could possibly be involved with a gang and try to stand up against Anson, something that's very dangerous. Jake Martin: Jake will become Clare's new love interest and will often be shown getting her out of stuff she goes in over her head with. Jake will be Clare's rock. Jake will also have to deal with the emotional stress one must face with the hardships of losing a mother. Katie Matlin: Katie, whom will be the sporty girl and friend to Marisol, will also be Marisol's partner in crime. Katie will also be the victim to Adam's flirtatious behavior. Katie will put on a show, pretending to be falling for Adam, when she is only using him to get to what she truly wants...Drew Torres. Imogen Moreno: Imogen, a dramatic student, will most likely be the next girl on Eli's schedule. Imogen will often be shown trying to get Eli to put himself out there and live life to the fullest, something Eli tried to do with Clare. Imogen will soon take a break when Eli calls her Clare, someone she soon begins to despise. KC Guthrie: KC will mostly be the one that tackles shoplifting, due to the fact it states he and Jenna will be trying hard to provide for their baby. KC may get caught and will be forced to get a job at little miss steaks, where he will become involved with Marisol, someone who exploits their relationship when KC chooses to stay with Jenna no matter what. KC is then dumped by Jenna and told she is done with him. Clare Edwards: Clare, judging from rumors, will deal with her parents arguing and not coming to terms with anything on the grounds of their divorce. Clare will become involved with Jake, after Eli proves he had no feelings for Clare what so ever. Clare will then try to have sex with Jake, trying to prove she will give him something that she didn't give Eli, stating she has to prove something. Dave Turner: Dave will create a rivalry with Adam and will become the most hated kid after he willingly bashes Adam over the radiowaves. This could be the cause as to why Sadie and Dave will breakup. Dave will then become involved with Alli, a relationship he lets continue even though Alli is only using him as a cover up boyfriend. Connor DeLauriers: Connor could also be the one that tackles shoplifting, wanting to break free from the three tenners as Dave and Wesley have gotten their girlfriend. Connor could become involved with the wrong crowd. Jenna Middleton: Jenna will probably deal with post pardom depression, due to the fact she was seen crying in the promos. Jenna will soon learn what KC is, a cheater. Jenna will most likely move onto another boy, more like someone else's boyfriend...as if Clare's life wasn't dramatic already. Wesley Betenkamp: Wesley will be living the life with his girlfriend Hannah and will often try to prove that he is everything she wants, and will suffocate her and this will force her to try and look for other things, so Wesley decides to take on pressuring her into sex. Alli Bhandari: Alli, will decide to start off with a clean slate and Mo isn't making that easy for her. Alli wants to be popular and she can't do that with Mo trying to be with her, so she will use Dave as a cover up boyfriend and Alli will be peer pressured into a lot of things. Adam Torres: Adam learns that people are starting to see the world through his eyes and after this he will start to think he can do anything, even going for Katie, whom goes for him back, but she is only using him to get to the one thing she wants Drew Torres. Adam will also create a rivalry with Dave. Category:Blog posts